A Night of Comfort
by icewrack
Summary: One night when Yasuo and Ahri are taking a break from their travels, Ahri wakes up and the two of them spend a bit of time together. Chapter is fairly short so I might add another chapter.


I woke up in a cold sweat. The air around me was chilly and my vision was blurry.

I felt something stream down my face... tears? I wondered whether I had a nightmare. I looked over to my left, there lay a man wearing barely anything more than the blue poncho, baggy blue pants, a rope belt used to hold his pants up and his intricately designed katana as well as sandals; he lay next to me shivering just as much as I was but lay somewhat peacefully on the dirt.

It was too dark out to tell the surroundings, but all I knew was that we stopped in a clearing where the night sky was filled with stars. Yasuo built a fire for us, while I went to find some food. I thought back to simpler times, when I had a family but-this was nice too... It was comforting.

I wrapped myself in my nine white fluffy tails as I pulled my knees into a hug and placed my chin on top. I just watched him sleep, since I woke up with my heart racing without being able to remember what woke me in the first place. I watched as he breathed, I watched the rise and fall of his chest... I watched as the air he breathed out formed little puffs of steam from the cold of the air and the heat of his breath.

The fire was close to dying and almost smoldering so I decided to go look for some kindling and some more wood for the fire as he lay there. I silently promised myself I wouldn't go far, just in-case something happened. I walked towards the field, where I found twigs and small burnable pieces of dying plants for the kindling and a few broken branches not too far from where we were.

I returned to see the Paintbrush still slumbering away. I giggled at my own joke and smiled as I walked towards the fire that almost died. Placing the wood and kindling down as gently as possible, so that I didn't wake him up, I got to work reigniting the campfire. After a few twigs, the fire came back to life and I started to pile the pieces of wood on top of each other in the shape of a tent

Almost instantly, the smoke of the fire changed direction towards the Ionian swordsman and he jumped up, alert and ready to take action. "Oh it's you...", he sounded relieved as he took his hand off of his blade's scabbard and sighed. I smiled at him and giggled at his sudden actions. "Who else?", I smiled genuinely as I hugged my legs staring at the flames as they danced... it reminds me of the times I used to share with others... before they tried to run me out of town.

He came to sit next to me, on my right, by the fire. He thought that he would feel more comfortable next to me than standing in the brisk air. The moment he sat down, he took out an ornate flask-like bottle, and tired to take a sip but he showed a look of disappointment when he found that it was empty. I laughed at his expression as he gave me a wry smile and put the flask away.

He leaned back on his arms, with his legs crossed and decided to ask what was on his mind since the moment he sat down. "Why are you awake? You know we need to get going the moment the sun comes up... there are people coming after us both.", concern evident in the tone of his voice... with a hint of worry

I continued to look at the gentle flames and slowly turned to look at him and replied softly, "I had a nightmare... woke up all sweaty and my heart was racing. I can't remember what it was about." He gave me a worried look and moved a little closer and put an arm around my shoulder to comfort me as he gently rubbed my arm.

We sat there for a little bit, and he told me stories that he was told when he was a child, about the wind and how it tells him great tales of old and how he and his brother used to play together. They sounded really close. Then I realized that I didn't know much about him aside from what he just told me and his name. I decided that I'd ask him another time.

We sat like this for a little while more until he suggested that we get more sleep since we would be approaching a smaller village in our journey together. I agreed and smiled at him; he looked away slightly, maybe out of embarrassment. I just giggled.

"Get some rest Ahri, we have a long day ahead of us. You'll need all the energy you can get and I'm not carrying you. ", he said with a chuckle.

"Awww and here I thought you were my knight in shining armor, ready to carry me away from all my troubles~", I said with a hint of seduction, but it went unnoticed.

"Heh, well I'm not. You'd be better off looking in Demacia if that's what you were looking for.", he said almost sarcastically. He walked a little a bit away from the fire, and lay down where the heat could still reach him and it wasn't so hot so that he could sleep.

I walked a good distance from the fire aswell and lay down to try and get some rest, but without Yasuo's company I began to feel a bit lonely. So, I got up again when I could hear his measured breathing and crawled over to where he was sleeping.I was careful to not wake him and silently cuddled up close to him. I faced my back to him as I lay on my left arm and made my tails wrap around me like a blanket for extra warmth. Slowly, the embrace of night took over as my eyes began to feel heavy. My heart rate slowing, as my mind fell into a deep slumber...


End file.
